A Kept Man
by purple13098
Summary: 3 years after Aizen was sealed, an old student of Kisuke returns and doesn't take to likely to the way Ichigo looks at his old master. BUt do any of them know the tragedy Urahara faced?  yaoi boyxboy rape/bondage/depression/suicide
1. The Hollow Pain

**This is my first Bleach Yaoi. So Yaoi FANgirlz praise my dirty mind and it's works! I hope you like Ichigo x Kisuke HOTHOTHOT!- Purple13098 **

p.s i don't own Bleach and I never will...

**

* * *

**

The hot summer sun beamed through the slight window onto the tired yet shaky figure on lone tatami mat. His name was Kisuke Urahara, a man of many thoughts and unimaginable strength.. And he was currently sleeping through his Saturday in his lonesome. His light blond hair was damp and clean, a smell of juniper and musk. His comfortable position made his all too familiar existance develop more and more. This was his life to an extent.

"Ahh, Urahara!" He heard the light voice of Ichigo Kurosaki from outside his door. Kisuke made an annoyed hum and threw the pillow that was placed on his head against the wall. What a man does for his student. With a swift motion, the door was slid open and Ichigo was face to face with his teacher, his master, his heart... he quickly swalowed that thought as a light glint in Kisuke's eyes caught his attention. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his eyes were sexily narrowed in an annoyed way, Ichigo couldn't help but break out into a small sweat. He was undeniably in love.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. If you hadn't noticed I was quietly asleep. But as always, you are welcomed in." He turned an struted to the back of his room, motioning for Ichigo to follow. But all he could do was sit there an stare heavenly at the well defined back of his teacher, one he had sparred and fighted plenty of times. But seeing it bare was..amzing.

"Are you coming Kurosaki-san or can I go to sleep again?" Kisuke turned and stared at Ichigo frozen form with a small smirk. Ichigo shook his head and walked into Kisuke's room, a small blush rising along as he got cloer to him. Fuck Kisuke, thought Ichigo as he and Kisuke sat on two different pillows, green of course. He had come in order to talk to Kisuke about his powers being renewed. They were lost after her fight with Aizen that ultimately left him sealed at the hands of Urahara and then left to the soul society. Ichigo came out powerlesss. And three years later he wanted them back. Why? He wanted to got through those long, hard hours of training with Kisuke all over again. If he could just do it again...

"Well..what brings you here to my humble abode? Need some candy for little Yuzu and Karin? Kon getting on your nerves?" He smiled his usually fake grin that made Ichigo's pulse rise. Stop staring at me with those eyes, Ichigo groaned as Kisuke's grey eyes looked straight into his. He could asked him anything and always did. Why was this so different?

"I...I want my soul reapre powers back Kisuke." Ichigo almost starlted the experience man with the tone in his voice. I love you...

"I don't know Ichigo." He rubbed his unshaved chin and eyed the wall nearby. Ichigo watched as a sudden jolt of realization in Kisuke's eyes licker but instantly leave. He wanted to reach out and rustle Kisuke's sun-lit tinged hair and tell him that he had to do it. This.

"Please Kisuke. I'm 18 years old, I have to." Ichigo pleaded and inched closer to a confused Kisuke who was taken aback. Ichigo wanted to stare down into his eyes and rub the small tear. Please don't... "I can do what I want so please." Ichigo leaned closer as Kisuke turned away obviously thinking this over. He didn't want Ichigo to be like this again. To fight and fear about his friends and family. He wanted him to have an easier life. Why did he want to go back to that?

"Ichigo...Someone once told me a saying. 'A foolish man enjoys the life he has. A foolish boy enjoys the life he doesn't have.' I know it may sound confusing but it actually makes since. Now Ichigo be a smart boy and-" a hard slap from calloused hands quickly touched Kisuke cheek and he flailed towards his bed. Kisuke's head hit the back wall with a thud. He could barely open his eyes at the pain that flowed through his body down to her toes. Ichigo rose and walked to the edge of where Kisuke was and looked down at the figure in front him. All he could think about was the emotion and drive he had came her with and Kisuke has the nerve to call him a boy? He has down things most men would die doing.

"Ichigo what-" "Shut up Old man!" Kisuke felt his body turned over and was flipped onto his stomach with a painful thud. A hard raspy panting traveled down his ear. "I loved you so much Kisuke. Why can't you love me back? Why!"

Kisuke felt a hand grasp his hair and force his face into the wood below him. It hurt him and he tried to push Ichigo off him but couldn't. Then he felt a hand glide down his stomach down to the waistband of his pants. Ichigo's hand pulled on the annoying elastic and pushed it down, exposing Kisuke's member to the cold wooden floor. "Ahh!" Kisuke yelled as Ichigo gripped cock with a hard tug.

"No Ichigo...please..." Tears escaped his eyes as Ichigo stuffed his fingers into Kisuke's mouth. A smirk spread across his face as Kisuke arched into Ichigo's erection from the constant rubbing of his cock. Ichigo swore he heard "No not again."

"Please Ichigo I'm sorry. I can't.."

"Why not!" Ichigo asked into his ear as he rubbed his own erection free of it's tight confinement he was about to enter when Kisuke said the unexpected.

"Because I'm taken."

* * *

**How was it? My first fanfic ever! Clap for me people! Oh. Next Chapter will probably have OC introduction ,I don't know yet but please review. - purple13098**


	2. The Lovely Pain

**A special GIFT from me even though the lack of reviews I still want to prove myself to the Fanfic world. If you haven't caught on by now here's a short sum up of the story thus far.**

Ichigo enters the Shoten asking Urahara if he could train to get his powers back. 

Urahara says no because he wants Ichigo to live regular life and not worry about fighting.

The truth: Ichigo wants to relive his moments with Kisuke again because he's in love with him.

Kisuke isn't gay and has feelings for someone. 

_But why isn't Kisuke in love back?_

_Who is he in love with?_

_Why is Ichigo so violent?_

_And who's the figure glaring through the window?_

* * *

**I hate you because I want to be you. No matter how much the pain you suffer, he will always favor you over me. That's why i do this to you.**

** It was 8:00 o'clock pm and the sunny day had gone sad and cried it's thick rain onto the small town of Karakura Town and the deathly yell of Hollow being destroyed sounded from nearby. It was immediately dealt with by a rogue soul reaper. His dark crimson hair stuck to his temple as he attempted to try again. He carefully read the waves in the air as he searched an calculated where his prey would be. And where it was, he would find him...**

**"What do you mean you "taken"?" It had been all day since the two had really said anything before Ichigo resorted innocent stature. His chocolate eyes wandered over the steady figure that was feet away from him. But his innocence would no longer work anymore on the tattered man. Even though Ichigo spared his violation, he still wouldn't go anywhere near him. It looked like he was still shocked from his student overpowering him. Ichigo wanted to old him an tell him he was sorry, he would never do it again. He wanted to kiss though pink lips and rub his whole body in a relaxing, coaxing way to release any stress he had. He wanted to be there for Kisuke, no matter what. But he couldn't. "Is it a girl?"**

Kisuke just backed into the wall more, covering his knees with his arms pushing his face into it to cover his emotions...again. Ichigo crept towards the man in a sleuth way that suggested he had something dirty on the mind. But so far his intentions were pure. "Just tell me Kisuke. I won't get mad or anything." Lie. He would go home and take it out on something smaller. Not his family or friends. Not even animals. But himself. Why couldn't he control himself? It's not like Shirosaki was controlling him or he was on steroids. He needed to control himself no matter how much he loved him.

"Stay away from me please." Kisuke lifted his head to reveal a small smile but his eyes were obviously wet from tears. "Im ok so please. Just. Don't. Touch. Me." The words stung Ichigo like knife twisting in his wound. What was he to do? Ichigo moved his hand through his hair in a frustrated way that showed he didn't know what to do. What Kisuke wanted, or what he wanted?

"But I-"

"You say you love me..but you don't. So cut the shit." Kisuke started to laugh in maniacally way. "Just shut up. You just want something from me. You bastard..." Kisuke eyes narrowed dangerously. He unwound himself from his secluded ball and got up. He began walking towards his presumed closet and began searching quizzically through. He then pulled out an irregular piece of wear: a white polo. He looked over at the slumped Ichigo with a blank expression and turned back to the shirt. He swiftly pulled on the shirt looking even more handsomer than usual. "I'm grateful that I was able to meet someone of great talent and skill like you Ichigo Kurosaki. But now it's time we bid each other farewell."

Ichigo felt his whole mind go blank. His whole world was crashing down in his face. "No." He bit his lips after his answer. "Your in my life now Kisuke. You just can't leave. And I won't let you." Ichigo chewed out his reply bitterly. Kisuke's eyes twitch and they were soon covered with blond tresses. His mouth forming a small "o'.

"Oh really Ichigo. And if I remember correctly, aren't **you** the one who is powerless. I'm still a soul reaper at heart, so don't fuck with me." His face lit up in mock happiness. Ichigo felt a shudder run through his body as he was stared down by this man of pure power.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked numbly with hopeful eyes. "What if I come here day after day, week after week, year after fuckin' year till you accept me? What if I tell someone about this Soul Reaper shit? I still have Kon as proof." Kisuke's eyes widened before narrowing. Ichigo had blackmailed him for a fuck? It was stupid but, he needed Kisuke. Wanted kisuke so much... "What if I tell Yoruichi that you took me from behind right now? What will you do?" Ichigo rose and stood slightly shorter than Kisuke. "See Kisuke? At the end of the day, your just as guilty." Ichigo reached out and teasingly traced Kisuke's pale brow. His eye twitch from the slight space intrusion, but he managed stare Ichigo down.

"Then I'll just have to kill you then."

"Kisuke-kun! Kisuke-Kun!" There was a sudden knock on the door Ichigo backed away from the man hearing Ururu's voice. He didn't want to frighten the girl with a stare down between him and Kisuke.

"Yes Ururu?" Came the jovial reply. It was weird seeing him go from serious to happy in such a short time. Ichigo preferred the happy Kisuke, no matter how annoying he was. The little girl slid the door open and walked in, her black ponytails flailing.

"Yoruichi needs to speak to you. She said something about "A rogue Shinigami" and needs to see you quickly." She then bowed an left. But not before saying Hi to Ichigo and then departing. "Well Ichigo. Goodbye." Kisuke walked pass Ichigo into the hall leaving him in his room alone. "No." Ichigo whimpered as he lowered his head. He was not going down without a fight. Blackmail was great, but he a needed connection to Kisuke on a personal level. And this was his chance.

Ichigo hastily walked towards the closet and swiftly opened it. Maybe Kisuke kept some sort of diary or journal. Not to hurt their feelings, but Rukia and Orihime aren't going to cut it for him. He knew that Rukia had sort of a mold-able admiration that could easily turn into something more. And he didn't even need to explain for Orihime...

After tossing a hat (one that differed from his usual attire) and an unfamiliar jacket, suede brown, and old files on random experiments and a hairbrush, he finally found what looked like a journal of sorts. It was pale brown and leathery. Of course it had a lock knowing it belonged to the latter. Maybe he had finally stumbled across a small piece of Kisuke's life that he left behind. Maybe with this he could break the facade that is Kisuke Urahara. Maybe, just maybe...

"What are you doing?" A strange voice appeared behind him. It wasn't Kisuke's (thank god) or any of the kids or Tessai's. AN Yoruichi was somewhere else presumably talking to Kisuke, so who could it be? A footstep stepped closer, pratically breathing down his neck. "I'll repeat, what are you doing?"

Ichigo turned to face the uninvited visitor and was surprised with a mixture of results. It was a boy, man, who stood about 6.0. Had short crimson hair and bright green eyes. He was, what one could consider, attractive. And surprising enough, he was in Shinigami garb with his Zanpakuto attached to his side. Who was this guy?

"Why is it any of your business? For all you know this could be my room." Ichigo lied to the stranger who eased away. His eyes narrowed as if he were read through Ichigo's body knowing what he said was a lie.

"Weird. I thought your name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Not Ichigo Urahara." He eyed him suspiciously.

Ichigo felt a laugh tickle the back of his throat as the thought of having Kisuke's last name, it made him feel special. But he immediately felt like he wanted to punch the guy for the blatant disrespect. "How do you even know my name? I don't even know you."

"Usually I would say I'm your worst nightmare, but since your just a human I don't think it'll be fair." He winked and turned to walk towards the window, presumably where he entered. Before the character jumped, he slightly turned and gave an evil grin. "Tell Urahara, I said hi."

Urahara? How did he know Kisuke? Who was he? Ichigo eyed the journal in his hands and felt a tinge of guilt of taking Kisuke's stuff. He was never the one to be selfish to those close to him but he had a dead on reaction to how he pictured Kisuke's response.

_"Ichigo...anything for you." Then Ichigo would caress Kisuke's cheek and gently lay him down. Then they would start erratically making out as Ichigo rubs Kisuke's abdomen, forcing soft moans from them both. Kisuke would let Ichigo be the dominate partner and he would gently take over his body and do whatever he wanted him to do..._

Ichigo immediately shook his head and placed the book back. For all the respect he had for Kisuke, this was too low. And maybe it wouldn't even be his journal. If it was really important, it wouldn't be so easy to get to and wouldn't be in plain sight for anyone just to take. After hearing the sound of wood against wood, Ichigo knew it was time for him to leave.

_For another Day, Kisuke..._

"Kisuke...I just want to know the truth." Yoruichi Shihoin twiddled with her fingers nervously, totally of character. "When can we...when can I be sure that-"

"Shh..stop hurting yourself over me." He enveloped her into hug as tears spilled from her eyes. It was a small action from him but he made it seem so bigger than it's meaning. He always did... "I'm not worth it. Trust me. We've known each forever, so please..." he lightly kissed her temple, moving purple hair out of the way and swept his cold lips over a spot. He'll miss her simplicity on things, but she need to go, forget about him. They all needed to for the better.

"Those Shinigami want us to be apart, then it shall be that way. You know one day we'll be reunited on different terms:just bestfriends. You'll have the real guy of your dreams." He buried his face into her loose hair smelling the mixtures of her usual smell. This was his friend...he would miss her of course. But until he got his bearings together, she couldn't be with him.

And she _shunpoed _into the night.

By the time Kisuke returned back to his room, Ichigo was long gone. His room was empty and so was his house. Jinta and Ururu had went to the Soul Society with Tessai. He was eternally alone. _I'm sorry, I can't love you back Ichigo, Yoruichi... I just can't!_

Kisuke collapsed onto his bed, the same place where he was almost violated by his former student. He thought with Aizen gone, life would be simpler. But it just felt emptier. He didn't want to, but he engulfed Ichigo's scent out of the covers. _I hate this so much..._ The pain of being alone was too much to bear. He wanted to go back to the small but adorable time when he was in Heavan. Taking the kids to the park. Going to the movies with Yoruichi. Helping a customer. It was pure lush. But the farther he went...the more painful it got. He had left too many people before and it had gotten out of control.

"Thinking about me, Kisuke Urahara?" Kisuke turned to see a figure cover in Onmitsukido garb was standing in his bedroom, his face covered in a mask. The eyes were a small tint of- "Ahh!" The figure kicked in Kisuke's stomach as he tried to crawl away. Pain showed in Kisuke's eyes. The figure immediately stomped onto Kisuke's chest now that he was on his back. Blood spurted out of his mouth from the pressure.

"I've been looking for you forever. Did you think you could hide from me?" The person eyed him with strong intent. "I still have control over one of the strongest beings in the Soul Society. And I've finally found you." He picked up one of Kisuke's lone legs and pulled to the side. He placed himself between Kisuke's legs, an erection growing against the fabric.

"No!" For the second time that day, Kisuke was truly, truly sorry. The reaper forced the sides of Kisuke's shoulder down against the hard wood floor. Kisuke frantically shook his head to budge, but he was still pinned down.

"Is this what you like Kisuke? I saw you and that substitute Soul Reaper getting it on. Do you like being dominated, huh?" A foreign object was stuffed down Kisuke's mouth throughout the struggle. Only muffled moans and violent shrieks could be heard. "I bet you want me to stop, but I'm not."

"MMMMM!" Kisuke kept kicking his legs in the almost cold air. He wanted this to stop. Why him? And who was this guy?

Before he knew it, Kisuke's pants were long gone, his cock free in the air. And when he looked up at the masked man, he noticed his pants were also missing. Oh no, Kisuke thought as his cock was rubbing against the other straddling his waist. Then he felt his shirt raise up and a hand massage over all his nipples. It set a wave of ecstasy over his whole body. He didn't want to show his attacker any remorse, but his reiastu was way stronger than his. "Your expression says you hate, but your body loves." He spat as he rubbed against Kisuke at a quicker pace. "Ahh... I know you love it Kisuke."

Kisuke turned his head away from the face of the attacker and searched his room for a way to escape. His door was closed and his room was practically empty, save the two pillows where he and Ichigo were sitting at. Wait, Ichigo! Even though he disagreed with Ichigo's wanting to gain his powers back, it could've helped him completely. But he said no and look where he was. But maybe he wouldn't even come to his rescue because of all the things he said. He knows he wouldn't...

"Ready Kisuke?" He felt a hand grasp his cheek to face his attacker and the object was taken out of his mouth. He gasped a loud gulp as he felt his weight shift. The way the the dark green eyes gave him famiiliar feel of this character. Like he knew him from before.

"You still don't remember me do you Kisuke Urahara?" The attacker teasingly pressed his sex against the virgin entrance. Urahara winced at the pain of never being entered. He had never done anal or ever been with a guy. It was all so new.

"Please let me go..." Kisuke pleaded as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He closed his eyes preparing for pain, but nothing happened for a short while and his eyes curiously, he met dark green eyes that seductively studied all of Kisuke's finely contorted abs, squeezed his tight ass and cock (which was still limp). It seemed as though the guy was contemplating letting him leave, but he soon gave way and continued with the pain. But the pain, the hurt in a way, was all too familair...

* * *

**The end...**

**JUST KIDDING! My dirt Kami Brain has much more stuff for this story. And for all my patient and excited fans who are waiting for someone to be "taken" you're going to get it next chapter. By then I hope I have at least 10 comments. Any who, with the comments thing I was wondering if you guys wouldn't ind sharing ideas for the story r other stories just in case I go on a temporary Hiatus. I love to incorporate other people's ideas into my stories so please-SHare!**

**And also, I want to give a shot-out to the Yaoi Gods of Fanfiction- ConjureLass and SylverKitten for the greatest stories in the universe and my inspirations. Hope they read it. And I hope I can reach the ranks of them by the end of this story (which is far from it). So get ready ya'll, because Purple13098 is just about to prove to you her creative skills.**

**Luv ya- Purple13098**

**P.S- I'm starting a thing where you write questions to the characters and if good enough, they'll be posted on the following chapter... (Coming Soon) **


	3. The Familiar Pain

**A special GIFT from me even though the lack of reviews I still want to prove myself to the Fanfic world. If you haven't caught on by now here's a short sum up of the story thus far.**

Ichigo enters the Shoten asking Urahara if he could train to get his powers back. 

Urahara says no because he wants Ichigo to live regular life and not worry about fighting.

The truth: Ichigo wants to relive his moments with Kisuke again because he's in love with him.

Kisuke isn't gay and has feelings for someone. 

_But why isn't Kisuke in love back?_

_Who is he in love with?_

_Why is Ichigo so violent?_

_And who's the figure glaring through the window?_

* * *

**I hate you because I want to be you. No matter how much the pain you suffer, he will always favor you over me. That's why i do this to you.**

** It was 8:00 o'clock pm and the sunny day had gone sad and cried it's thick rain onto the small town of Karakura Town and the deathly yell of Hollow being destroyed sounded from nearby. It was immediately dealt with by a rogue soul reaper. His dark crimson hair stuck to his temple as he attempted to try again. He carefully read the waves in the air as he searched an calculated where his prey would be. And where it was, he would find him...**

**"What do you mean you "taken"?" It had been all day since the two had really said anything before Ichigo resorted innocent stature. His chocolate eyes wandered over the steady figure that was feet away from him. But his innocence would no longer work anymore on the tattered man. Even though Ichigo spared his violation, he still wouldn't go anywhere near him. It looked like he was still shocked from his student overpowering him. Ichigo wanted to old him an tell him he was sorry, he would never do it again. He wanted to kiss though pink lips and rub his whole body in a relaxing, coaxing way to release any stress he had. He wanted to be there for Kisuke, no matter what. But he couldn't. "Is it a girl?"**

Kisuke just backed into the wall more, covering his knees with his arms pushing his face into it to cover his emotions...again. Ichigo crept towards the man in a sleuth way that suggested he had something dirty on the mind. But so far his intentions were pure. "Just tell me Kisuke. I won't get mad or anything." Lie. He would go home and take it out on something smaller. Not his family or friends. Not even animals. But himself. Why couldn't he control himself? It's not like Shirosaki was controlling him or he was on steroids. He needed to control himself no matter how much he loved him.

"Stay away from me please." Kisuke lifted his head to reveal a small smile but his eyes were obviously wet from tears. "Im ok so please. Just. Don't. Touch. Me." The words stung Ichigo like knife twisting in his wound. What was he to do? Ichigo moved his hand through his hair in a frustrated way that showed he didn't know what to do. What Kisuke wanted, or what he wanted?

"But I-"

"You say you love me..but you don't. So cut the shit." Kisuke started to laugh in maniacally way. "Just shut up. You just want something from me. You bastard..." Kisuke eyes narrowed dangerously. He unwound himself from his secluded ball and got up. He began walking towards his presumed closet and began searching quizzically through. He then pulled out an irregular piece of wear: a white polo. He looked over at the slumped Ichigo with a blank expression and turned back to the shirt. He swiftly pulled on the shirt looking even more handsomer than usual. "I'm grateful that I was able to meet someone of great talent and skill like you Ichigo Kurosaki. But now it's time we bid each other farewell."

Ichigo felt his whole mind go blank. His whole world was crashing down in his face. "No." He bit his lips after his answer. "Your in my life now Kisuke. You just can't leave. And I won't let you." Ichigo chewed out his reply bitterly. Kisuke's eyes twitch and they were soon covered with blond tresses. His mouth forming a small "o'.

"Oh really Ichigo. And if I remember correctly, aren't **you** the one who is powerless. I'm still a soul reaper at heart, so don't fuck with me." His face lit up in mock happiness. Ichigo felt a shudder run through his body as he was stared down by this man of pure power.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked numbly with hopeful eyes. "What if I come here day after day, week after week, year after fuckin' year till you accept me? What if I tell someone about this Soul Reaper shit? I still have Kon as proof." Kisuke's eyes widened before narrowing. Ichigo had blackmailed him for a fuck? It was stupid but, he needed Kisuke. Wanted kisuke so much... "What if I tell Yoruichi that you took me from behind right now? What will you do?" Ichigo rose and stood slightly shorter than Kisuke. "See Kisuke? At the end of the day, your just as guilty." Ichigo reached out and teasingly traced Kisuke's pale brow. His eye twitch from the slight space intrusion, but he managed stare Ichigo down.

"Then I'll just have to kill you then."

"Kisuke-kun! Kisuke-Kun!" There was a sudden knock on the door Ichigo backed away from the man hearing Ururu's voice. He didn't want to frighten the girl with a stare down between him and Kisuke.

"Yes Ururu?" Came the jovial reply. It was weird seeing him go from serious to happy in such a short time. Ichigo preferred the happy Kisuke, no matter how annoying he was. The little girl slid the door open and walked in, her black ponytails flailing.

"Yoruichi needs to speak to you. She said something about "A rogue Shinigami" and needs to see you quickly." She then bowed an left. But not before saying Hi to Ichigo and then departing. "Well Ichigo. Goodbye." Kisuke walked pass Ichigo into the hall leaving him in his room alone. "No." Ichigo whimpered as he lowered his head. He was not going down without a fight. Blackmail was great, but he a needed connection to Kisuke on a personal level. And this was his chance.

Ichigo hastily walked towards the closet and swiftly opened it. Maybe Kisuke kept some sort of diary or journal. Not to hurt their feelings, but Rukia and Orihime aren't going to cut it for him. He knew that Rukia had sort of a mold-able admiration that could easily turn into something more. And he didn't even need to explain for Orihime...

After tossing a hat (one that differed from his usual attire) and an unfamiliar jacket, suede brown, and old files on random experiments and a hairbrush, he finally found what looked like a journal of sorts. It was pale brown and leathery. Of course it had a lock knowing it belonged to the latter. Maybe he had finally stumbled across a small piece of Kisuke's life that he left behind. Maybe with this he could break the facade that is Kisuke Urahara. Maybe, just maybe...

"What are you doing?" A strange voice appeared behind him. It wasn't Kisuke's (thank god) or any of the kids or Tessai's. AN Yoruichi was somewhere else presumably talking to Kisuke, so who could it be? A footstep stepped closer, pratically breathing down his neck. "I'll repeat, what are you doing?"

Ichigo turned to face the uninvited visitor and was surprised with a mixture of results. It was a boy, man, who stood about 6.0. Had short crimson hair and bright green eyes. He was, what one could consider, attractive. And surprising enough, he was in Shinigami garb with his Zanpakuto attached to his side. Who was this guy?

"Why is it any of your business? For all you know this could be my room." Ichigo lied to the stranger who eased away. His eyes narrowed as if he were read through Ichigo's body knowing what he said was a lie.

"Weird. I thought your name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Not Ichigo Urahara." He eyed him suspiciously.

Ichigo felt a laugh tickle the back of his throat as the thought of having Kisuke's last name, it made him feel special. But he immediately felt like he wanted to punch the guy for the blatant disrespect. "How do you even know my name? I don't even know you."

"Usually I would say I'm your worst nightmare, but since your just a human I don't think it'll be fair." He winked and turned to walk towards the window, presumably where he entered. Before the character jumped, he slightly turned and gave an evil grin. "Tell Urahara, I said hi."

Urahara? How did he know Kisuke? Who was he? Ichigo eyed the journal in his hands and felt a tinge of guilt of taking Kisuke's stuff. He was never the one to be selfish to those close to him but he had a dead on reaction to how he pictured Kisuke's response.

_"Ichigo...anything for you." Then Ichigo would caress Kisuke's cheek and gently lay him down. Then they would start erratically making out as Ichigo rubs Kisuke's abdomen, forcing soft moans from them both. Kisuke would let Ichigo be the dominate partner and he would gently take over his body and do whatever he wanted him to do..._

Ichigo immediately shook his head and placed the book back. For all the respect he had for Kisuke, this was too low. And maybe it wouldn't even be his journal. If it was really important, it wouldn't be so easy to get to and wouldn't be in plain sight for anyone just to take. After hearing the sound of wood against wood, Ichigo knew it was time for him to leave.

_For another Day, Kisuke..._

"Kisuke...I just want to know the truth." Yoruichi Shihoin twiddled with her fingers nervously, totally of character. "When can we...when can I be sure that-"

"Shh..stop hurting yourself over me." He enveloped her into hug as tears spilled from her eyes. It was a small action from him but he made it seem so bigger than it's meaning. He always did... "I'm not worth it. Trust me. We've known each forever, so please..." he lightly kissed her temple, moving purple hair out of the way and swept his cold lips over a spot. He'll miss her simplicity on things, but she need to go, forget about him. They all needed to for the better.

"Those Shinigami want us to be apart, then it shall be that way. You know one day we'll be reunited on different terms:just bestfriends. You'll have the real guy of your dreams." He buried his face into her loose hair smelling the mixtures of her usual smell. This was his friend...he would miss her of course. But until he got his bearings together, she couldn't be with him.

And she _shunpoed _into the night.

By the time Kisuke returned back to his room, Ichigo was long gone. His room was empty and so was his house. Jinta and Ururu had went to the Soul Society with Tessai. He was eternally alone. _I'm sorry, I can't love you back Ichigo, Yoruichi... I just can't!_

Kisuke collapsed onto his bed, the same place where he was almost violated by his former student. He thought with Aizen gone, life would be simpler. But it just felt emptier. He didn't want to, but he engulfed Ichigo's scent out of the covers. _I hate this so much..._ The pain of being alone was too much to bear. He wanted to go back to the small but adorable time when he was in Heavan. Taking the kids to the park. Going to the movies with Yoruichi. Helping a customer. It was pure lush. But the farther he went...the more painful it got. He had left too many people before and it had gotten out of control.

"Thinking about me, Kisuke Urahara?" Kisuke turned to see a figure cover in Onmitsukido garb was standing in his bedroom, his face covered in a mask. The eyes were a small tint of- "Ahh!" The figure kicked in Kisuke's stomach as he tried to crawl away. Pain showed in Kisuke's eyes. The figure immediately stomped onto Kisuke's chest now that he was on his back. Blood spurted out of his mouth from the pressure.

"I've been looking for you forever. Did you think you could hide from me?" The person eyed him with strong intent. "I still have control over one of the strongest beings in the Soul Society. And I've finally found you." He picked up one of Kisuke's lone legs and pulled to the side. He placed himself between Kisuke's legs, an erection growing against the fabric.

"No!" For the second time that day, Kisuke was truly, truly sorry. The reaper forced the sides of Kisuke's shoulder down against the hard wood floor. Kisuke frantically shook his head to budge, but he was still pinned down.

"Is this what you like Kisuke? I saw you and that substitute Soul Reaper getting it on. Do you like being dominated, huh?" A foreign object was stuffed down Kisuke's mouth throughout the struggle. Only muffled moans and violent shrieks could be heard. "I bet you want me to stop, but I'm not."

"MMMMM!" Kisuke kept kicking his legs in the almost cold air. He wanted this to stop. Why him? And who was this guy?

Before he knew it, Kisuke's pants were long gone, his cock free in the air. And when he looked up at the masked man, he noticed his pants were also missing. Oh no, Kisuke thought as his cock was rubbing against the other straddling his waist. Then he felt his shirt raise up and a hand massage over all his nipples. It set a wave of ecstasy over his whole body. He didn't want to show his attacker any remorse, but his reiastu was way stronger than his. "Your expression says you hate, but your body loves." He spat as he rubbed against Kisuke at a quicker pace. "Ahh... I know you love it Kisuke."

Kisuke turned his head away from the face of the attacker and searched his room for a way to escape. His door was closed and his room was practically empty, save the two pillows where he and Ichigo were sitting at. Wait, Ichigo! Even though he disagreed with Ichigo's wanting to gain his powers back, it could've helped him completely. But he said no and look where he was. But maybe he wouldn't even come to his rescue because of all the things he said. He knows he wouldn't...

"Ready Kisuke?" He felt a hand grasp his cheek to face his attacker and the object was taken out of his mouth. He gasped a loud gulp as he felt his weight shift. The way the the dark green eyes gave him famiiliar feel of this character. Like he knew him from before.

"You still don't remember me do you Kisuke Urahara?" The attacker teasingly pressed his sex against the virgin entrance. Urahara winced at the pain of never being entered. He had never done anal or ever been with a guy. It was all so new.

"Please let me go..." Kisuke pleaded as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He closed his eyes preparing for pain, but nothing happened for a short while and his eyes curiously, he met dark green eyes that seductively studied all of Kisuke's finely contorted abs, squeezed his tight ass and cock (which was still limp). It seemed as though the guy was contemplating letting him leave, but he soon gave way and continued with the pain. But the pain, the hurt in a way, was all too familair...

* * *

**The end...**

**JUST KIDDING! My dirt Kami Brain has much more stuff for this story. And for all my patient and excited fans who are waiting for someone to be "taken" you're going to get it next chapter. By then I hope I have at least 10 comments. Any who, with the comments thing I was wondering if you guys wouldn't ind sharing ideas for the story r other stories just in case I go on a temporary Hiatus. I love to incorporate other people's ideas into my stories so please-SHare!**

**And also, I want to give a shot-out to the Yaoi Gods of Fanfiction- ConjureLass and SylverKitten for the greatest stories in the universe and my inspirations. Hope they read it. And I hope I can reach the ranks of them by the end of this story (which is far from it). So get ready ya'll, because Purple13098 is just about to prove to you her creative skills.**

**Luv ya- Purple13098**

**P.S- I'm starting a thing where you write questions to the characters and if good enough, they'll be posted on the following chapter... (Coming Soon) **


End file.
